Sunny Days
by SiriusMarauderFan
Summary: Upon his return to England, Bill gets a bit sidetracked from his mission when he meets a new coworker. one shot.


**Author's Note:** Written for …

Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition. _Team/Position:_ Montrose Magpies, Chaser 1. _Task:_ Write about Serpentine13's OTP (Bill/Fleur). _Prompts:_ black, first date, "I think I'm too old to start again."

 **Sunny Days**

The first time he'd seen her, she been standing with the other champions outside the maze. Her beauty had taken him by surprise. Ron had mentioned in his letter that the Beauxbatons champion was 'pretty' but Ron was a fourteen year old boy, and 'pretty' could mean just about anything. Fleur Delacour was stunning.

She was also still a student, even if she was seventeen, and Bill made a conscious effort to look away from her. He was twenty-five and she was way out of his league.

But everything had changed so fast. He'd been asking for a transfer within a few weeks of the third task and living back in London by the end of July. He couldn't have known that she would be there, but Fate seemed determined to throw them together at any cost.

Fleur was working as a teller when Bill reported in on his first day. He made a beeline for her counter– the only human in sight – without realizing who was behind it until it was too late. There she was, smiling back at him in plain black robes which only served to enhance the golden sheen of her hair.

"Can I 'elp you?"

It was the first time he'd heard her speak. He sounded clumsy in comparison to her gentle tone.

"I'm supposed to start work here today. This is my transfer order." He slid the paper across to her and tried to focus on the interesting pattern of marble countertop rather than stare dumbly at her.

"You are ze man from Egypt?"

"Yes. Bill Weasley."

"I remember you from ze tournament. You are Ron's brother, yes?"

Bill's utter delight at having been remembered was hidden by the interrupted of a goblin.

"I'll get Mr. Weasley settled," he said, snatching the document from the counter. Bill followed him obediently, but turned back briefly to find Fleur watching him.

Bill's counter was much farther down the main corridor than Fleur's. He had known he would not be continuing his work as a curse breaker in England when he asked for the transfer. It was difficult to sit still for eight hours straight, and harder still when he was trying to get a glance at Fleur every few minutes.

She seemed different now. Older, perhaps, now that she wasn't surrounded by teenagers. Thankfully she was gaining too much attention from the wizards coming to make withdrawals that she never noticed Bill watching her.

Unlike in Egypt where Bill was free to roam the tombs for as long as he liked, the London branch insisted on closing promptly at six, which meant that all humans had to be booted from the building. Bill was left standing on the marble steps and wondering what to do with the rest of his night when Fleur strode confidently toward him.

"Are you 'ungry?"

"Er, yeah, I suppose," he replied awkwardly, caught off guard by the question. Thank Merlin Charlie wasn't around to see his failure.

Fleur seemed undeterred. She smiled brightly and took his arm. "I 'ave not eaten all day. Join me for dinner?"

He couldn't help but feel a little giddy at the request. A small part of him thought the appropriate thing would have been to politely decline and head back to the Burrow for his mum's home cooking. After all, he'd only returned to England to help the Order. There was a war brewing; now wasn't the time to be going on dates.

Not that this was a date. She'd only asked him to have dinner with her. That was hardly a … well, okay, yes, that could probably be considered a date. But still. She was French and young. Maybe it meant something completely different to her and he was just being weird because she was gorgeous and it had been absolute ages since anyone-

"Bill?" She was looking worried now, her grip on his arm a bit tighter, and Bill realized he had been wrestling with the dilemma for a solid minute.

"Yeah. Sorry. Yes, I would love to go out with you. Out t-to dinner, I mean."

"Excellent! Do you know somewhere nearby where we can eat? I 'ave not 'ad time to explore yet."

"Oh, sure. The Leaky Cauldron is the only good place to eat around here." They moved through the throngs of people exiting the closing shops in the blistering heat when a brilliant idea struck Bill.

"Would you rather have dessert first?" he asked, unable to hide the dorky grin on his face.

Fleur giggled and nodded. "I cannot resist sweets."

"Great. I've been dying to go by Fortescue's. He's makes the best ice cream I've ever had, and Fred says he's added about twenty new flavors since I've been away."

"I will just 'ave ze chocolate."

They sat outside Fortescue's with their cones for a while, watching as the alley emptied. Bill help but get a little excited, seeing how much Fleur was enjoying her dessert.

"This was my favorite place was I was a kid. I used to beg my parents to bring me here all the time so I could try all the flavors. I was going to have my own ice cream shop."

"It is not too late. You could open a shop in Egypt."

Bill chuckled and shook his head. "I think I'm too old to start again. I worked hard to get where I am – twelve OWLs, nearly as many NEWTs. And I like the freedom of being a curse breaker. I make my own hours, I don't have to work with anyone…"

"It must get lonely, no?"

With her sitting not a foot from him, and the realization that he hadn't been on a date in nearly three years, Bill couldn't deny that Fleur might have a point.

"I guess it does." He smiled. "But I'm here now, so it doesn't matter."

"I am glad you are 'appy here. Now, I am still 'ungry. Will you take me to ze cauldron place now?"

"It would be my pleasure."


End file.
